Jump
by MariaShadow
Summary: G1- Jazz, Prowl and Bluestreak run into a little trouble.


Jump

"Are you sure we should be doing this, they said they were on their way, because you know how mad Ratchet gets when we do this sort of thing and we get hurt and he hates having to fix anyone up without a really good reason for them getting hurt in the first place and you remember what happened after Red Alert dislocated his knee joint when he was trying to get into the vents 'cause he thought he picked up a transmitter but it only turned out to only be a frayed cable. Whoo boy did Ratchet pitch a fit about that one, anyway I was thinking because they're…"

"Bluestreak."  
"Yeah?"  
"Hush."

Bluestreak fell silent, but he still looked incredibly unhappy about the entire situation. Prowl slid under the bushes and settled down to watch as a large amount of Decepticons swarmed over a series of suspicious looking constructions that included an exposed energon silo. Jazz picked his way down the gully to where the two Autobots were waiting. "I've scoped the place out, so if they come, we'll know about it soon enough." He reported.

"Good work." Prowl said. "I doubt they've seen us." He commented as he slid back down and brushed himself off. "But still it is better to be prudent."  
"Is it just me, or is this a bit too convenient." Jazz frowned. "I mean, we all saw Laserbeak over the ranges as we headed out, but finding this on the way back?"  
"You know he has a point there, and I don't think we really should hang around here for too long, I mean there are lots of Insecticon clones down there with the Decepticons and they do like to eat metal and Blaster did say…"

The talkative Datsun trailed off as Prowl held up a warning hand. All three mechs quickly pressed themselves against the gully walls as Starscream and his two wing-mechs flew overhead.

"Jazz is right." Prowl said quietly as he crouched, one knee in the dust. "Everything is a little too convenient. First, Laserbeak didn't follow us or attack the meeting with the scientist, and Primus knows that would have been highly lucrative. Secondly, we pick up this operation not only after we return, but close to our route back. Thirdly, we detect radio jamming after we arrive. With the exposed energon there, the situation is just too perfect. One shot would detonate the whole thing." He glanced back over his shoulder, quickly kicking his battle computer into action and scrutinising the results. "We need to get out of here."

_Ch-chink_

"This must be a bad day for you Prowl, I was sure you would have figured it out before we got the jump on you." The familiar voice was accompanied by the sensation of a gunbarrel thrust into his spine. "Get up."

Prowl slowly rose, keeping his hands in clear sight as he did so. Out of the corners of his optics he saw Bluestreak and Jazz slowly get up as well. "Hands behind your heads." A second speaker ordered. "Oh and you can forget about your comrades coming to rescue you. We took care of them quite easily."

Prowl set his jaw and quickly weighed up his options. At least two attackers, three of them and no back up. Peachy. He turned his head ever so slightly towards Jazz and winked, then did the same to Bluestreak. They knew what to do.

"Now!" He roared as he crouched and twisted. His captor swore and fired, but the shot whizzed past the Datsun's head as he came up in a spear tackle that set the two flying a good three meters. He registered the thump of metal on earth as someone else was violently ploughed into the ground, but focused his attention on his opponent instead.

While the mech was still dazed, Prowl seized his wrist with one hand and stabbed at the black fingers clenched around the gun's trigger with the other. The other mech yelped as his hand involuntarily opened and Prowl seized the gun and pointed it at the prone mech's head.

Prowl risked a quick glance to see Bluestreak throw the other attacker to the ground with a toss painstakingly learnt during their training sessions and Jazz adding his bulk to help pin the flailing mech.

He looked back at his captive, one optic ridge curved in an expectant expression. "Alright, alright." Sideswipe grumbled as Prowl helped him up. Hound's hologram of the 'Con outpost vanished as the training simulation ended, while Bluestreak and Jazz hauled Brawn to his feet. "You win."


End file.
